


The Costume Party

by Mordukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Party, everyone is old enough to do the sex and drink the alcohol, halloween party, just a warning if that bothers you, sex stuff referenced but nothing explicit actually happens, there is a small instance of body shaming (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Kuroo and Terushima, university students, are throwing a Halloween party for their friends.





	The Costume Party

Terushima stands in front of the mirror, adding the last touches to his Halloween makeup. Music blasts from the speakers and downstairs Kuroo is finishing the party decorations. Terushima glances at his reflection one last time. Perfect, he thinks, and leaves the bathroom.

"Dude," shouts Kuroo. "I've finished the food, where do you want it?"

"Kitchen table," Terushima shouts in response.

The doorbell buzzes.

"I'll get it!" Terushima shouts.

Terushima opens the door, to see Bokuto on the doorstep. 

"Hey bro, hope I'm not late for the party."

"Dude," says Terushima, high fiving his friend. "You're early."

Bokuto looks at the watch on his arm. "Oh shit, I forgot this was fake," he says.

Terushima laughs. "Sweet costume, you can barely tell it's not real."

"That's because it is real," says Bokuto, affecting a spooky voice.

Terushima shivers. "Shit dude, that's creepy."

"Yours isn't half bad either."

Slowly, more and more people trickle in. 

It's wild.

It's not long before everyone is drunk. Kuroo has made themed punch, and it's spooky and creepy and tastes delicious.

"This," slurs Daishou, "tastes too good to be alcohol. Where's the vodka taste to stop me from drinking too much?"

Kuroo laughs. "There's no such thing as drinking too much at a Halloween party," he says, and dishes out another glass.

And the food. The table is laden to the point of overflowing. Lev takes up permanent residence next to the food.

"You're going to be too fat to play volleyball," says Yaku, scowling at the younger man.

"I'm still growing," says Lev.

"You'd better fucking not be," says Yaku, stealing his pizza slice right out of his hands.

Terushima and Kuroo sit on the sofa, watching their party. Terushima tugs at Kuroo's mask. 

"You should have let me do your makeup," he whines. "I can still see your fur."

Kuroo nuzzles his nose into Terushima's neck.

"I think I still look pretty badass. Now take those teeth out of your mouth and kiss me."

"Don't you want me to keep them in? They're supposed to look sexy."

"I prefer your fangs," says Kuroo, his tongue darting out of his mouth and licking his lips.

Terushima grins and spits the plastic dentures from his mouth, revealing pointed fangs. "Come here then," he says, swooping in and kissing Kuroo hard on the mouth.

"Get a room," yells Hana. 

Yachi giggles, and kisses her on the cheek. "Why don't we?" she says. "My wings need stretching, this dress is so tight."

"Strip drinking," says Daishou, winking. 

"In your dreams," says Yachi, unbuttoning the back of her dress to let her delicate, glittering wings unfold. "I bet you haven't seen breasts in your life."

"To be honest," says Daishou, forked tongue flickering out of his mouth, "I'm more interested in what Bokuto here has under his jeans."

Bokuto blushes. "Fuck off Daishou, you've got to have more to offer me than just that snake tongue to get in my pants."

"Oh, but you haven't seen what my tongue can do," says Daishou.

Hana shrieks and pulls Yachi away. "Creep," she says, and the two girls dissolve into giggles.

As the night goes on, and the alcohol keeps flowing, the party goers lose more and more of their costumes. The party of humans turns back into a gathering of monsters, eating human themed food and drinking human themed punch at their human Halloween party.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short and the plot twist was kind of obvious but I wanted to write something for Halloween and this was fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it even though there's not much of it.


End file.
